Salah Quote
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Semua anggota GOM itu sudah punya gandengan masing-masing, omong-omong. Cuma Aomine Daiki yang belum. Apa yang salah? Slight KuroMomo, Midofem!Taka, Murafem!Himu, AkaHina.


**Discalimer: ** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning: **OOC, AU, Typo (s), Plotless. Slight KuroMomo, MidoFem!Taka, Murafem!Himu, OC untuk kekasihnya Akashi adalah Hinata (dan Hinata milik MK), Setting waktu setelah Winter Cup dan semua Chara GOM kelas 2 SMU.

**Summary: **Semua anggota GOM itu sudah punya gandengan masing-masing, omong-omong. Cuma Aomine Daiki yang belum. Apa yang salah?

.

.

Pesan singkat dari mantan kapten berhati iblis ketika masih di SMP membuat Aomine Daiki mendecih malas. Semakin tak karuan rasanya ketika teman masa kecil berwujud cewek berambut merah muda di sampingnya memekik kegirangan.

"Kau bisa diam tidak, sih, Satsuki?" Melirik sebal sambil mengorek telinga.

"Ne~~~ Dai-chan dapat SMS dari Akashi-kun juga, kan?" Yang dipanggil Momoi mendekati Daiki dan berusaha mengintip apapun yang ada di layar ponsel sang Ace Touo.

"Menjauh sana, Satsuki! Kalau sudah tahu tak perlu bertanya seperti itu!"

"Dai-chan _no_ _baka! _Aku kan, cuma ingin tahu saja…," menjulurkan lidah ke arah Aomine dan kembali mengotak-ngatik ponselnya sendiri yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Mengambil sebuah bola bundar berwarna oranye dan mendribel dengan kecepatan penuh, melewati semua anggota tim yang berusaha menghadang, Daiki melampiaskan kegusaran yang ia rasakan gara-gara SMS dari si kapten Rakuzan, melompat dan melakukan dunk sekeras yang ia inginkan.

TRAK. KRAK.

"Are~~~? " Daiki menatap ring basket dalam genggaman tangannya yang kini sudah berhasil mendarat mulus di lantai gymnasium tim basket Akademi Touo.

"Hah…, lagi-lagi kau merusak ring basketnya, Aomine." Wakamatsu mendesah sebal. Antara selalu dibuat kagum dengan teknik dan kecepatan gerak sang _ace_ atau sebal karena kas tim harus keluar untuk membeli dan memperbaiki ring dan tiang ring basket.

"Ring ini memang sudah lapuk, Wakamatsu! Jangan salahkan aku."

"Aomine-san, kalau kau tidak lupa, ring itu baru beli sebulan yang lalu. Maafkan aku! Maafkan Aku!" Sakurai Ryou sang _shooter _tim Touo membungkuk berkali-kali dengan sangat berlebihan.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang harus minta maaf, Sakurai! Aomine yang harusnya minta maaf!"

"Maafkan aku, Wakamatsu-san! Maafkan aku! Aku hanya mewakili Aomine-san saja!" Si jamur manis peminta maaf lagi-lagi membungkukkan badan secara berlebihan.

"Terserahlah…. Ne, Aomine, kau harus…," hanya desau angin yang menjawab panggilan sang kapten basket Touo ketika ia menoleh ke tempat Aomine tadi berdiri dengan pongah. Sang _ace_ sudah raib dari tempatnya. Bahkan sudah menghilang dari dalam gedung gymnasium.

"Dasar, Ahomine! Dia selalu saja seenaknya! Aku belum mengizinkan dia untuk berhenti latihan!" Mengepalkan tangan kanan kuat-kuat.

"Maaf, Kapten! Maaf! Aku tidak tahu kapan Aomine-san keluar dari tempat ini! Maaf!"

Wakamatsu menatap lelah pada Sakurai yang masih betah membungkukkan badan berkali-kali. "Aku sepertinya kehilangan harapan dengan tim ini." Air mata ala Kise Ryouta yang dengan sukses berhasil ditiru oleh Wakamatsu.

.

Daiki melangkah malas ke luar rumah, beberapa langkah lalu berhenti di depan pintu pagar sebuah rumah di samping rumahnya. Rumah keluarga Momoi. Tak berapa lama teman masa kecil yang ia tunggu sudah muncul dari dalam rumah. Momoi menyapa kelewat riang dan melangkah agak cepat menyusul langkah-langkah panjang Daiki.

"Dai-chan, jangan cepat-cepat begitu jalannya. Dai-chan!"

"Ck! Kau berisik sekali, Satsuki!"

"Aku kesulitan menyusulmu, _Aho!"_

"Siapa yang kau panggil, _Aho! Hah! _Lagipula, kenapa Tetsu tidak menjemputmu, sih?"

"Tetsu-kun ada sedikit keperluan. Katanya, langsung ketemu di tempat yang dimaksud Akashi-kun saja." Wajah Momoi memerah membicarakan sosok sang kekasih.

"Aku malas berkumpul dengan kalian." Suara Aomine hampir tak terdengar di telinga Momoi. Tak menjawab apapun ketika gadis di sampingnya bertanya apakah tadi Dai-chan mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak.

Aomine membiarkan Momoi berlari dan lebih dulu memasuki sebuah restoran tempat saji Maji Burger yang biasa dijadikan tempat berkumpul oleh mereka. Memutar bola mata biru gelapnya ketika melihat Momoi memeluk erat Tetsuya, lalu duduk di samping mantan pemain bayangannya, tanpa melepaskan lingkaran tangan di lengan si pemuda biru muda.

Kening dengan kulit kecoklatan mengerut, lagi-lagi mantan _shooter _ Kiseki no Sedai Midorima Shintarou mengajak kekasihnya, manajer tim basket Shutoku, Takao Kazunari. Kise Ryouta sang _Ace _Kaijou juga membawa kekasihnya. Kalau tidak salah juga berprofesi sebagai model di bawah naungan agensi yang sama.

Aomine mendesah lelah. Suara Kise saja sudah cempreng, ditambah lagi ada kekasihnya yang juga suka sekali bicara ini itu. Ck, Aomine berharap sepulang dari acara kumpul-kumpul tidak jelas ini, ia tidak perlu memeriksakan telinganya ke dokterTHT gara-gara terkena polusi suara yang berlebihan.

Ah, hari ini kumpul-kumpul mereka atau kumpul-kumpul mereka dengan pacar masing-masing, sih? Lihat saja mantan kaptennya itu, yang kini duduk berdampingan dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang. Kelihatan sekilas Aominejuga tahu kalau gadis yang bersama Akashi itu adalah gadis yang bermartabat dan kalem. Sesuai dengan selera Akashi junior dan Tuan Akashi sendir,i sepertinya.

Lalu, apa-apaan bayi titan _Center_nya Yosen ini? Sejak kapan Murasakibara terlihat akrab dengan seorang gadis yang Aomine ketahui adalah saudara angkat Kagami Taiga. Himuro Tatsuya yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika dan menjadi asisten pelatih Araki.

Mendekati tiga meja yang disatukan, Aomine melirik mereka satu-persatu. Duduk di dekat dinding kaca adalah Momoi Satsuki yang masih memeluk lengan Tetsuya di samping kanannya, meski pun si gadis merah muda sedang berbicara dengan pacar Kise yang duduk berseberangan dengan mereka. Di samping Kuroko Tetsuya, kursi diduduki oleh Midorima Shintarou yang bersebelahan dengan Kazunari Takao. Di depan mereka Akashi Seijuurou dan Hyuuga Hinata tampak duduk tenang dan sesekali melakukan percakapan entah apa berdua. Di sebelah Akashi adalah Murasakibara Atsushi dan Himuro Tatsuya. Terpaksa sekali Aomine duduk berseberangan dengan Murasakibara.

"Hai." Suara malas Aomine membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya dan menyapa dengan ciri khas masing-masing.

Dibalik wajah angkuhnya, Aomine merasa sangat bersyukur ketika model berambut hitam, kekasih Kise Ryouta, mengutarakan sebuah ide agar mereka yang bergender perempuan untuk duduk di meja tersendiri, terpisah dari kekasih-kekasih mereka. Ide si model yang Aomine tak ingat siapa namanya ini disambut dengan antusias oleh gadis-gadis lain di meja tersebut. Mereka bisa dengan bebas membicarakan apapun yang topiknya disukai dan diminati oleh gadis-gadis seperti mereka.

Para gadis mengambil dan menyatukan dua meja agar terasa nyaman untuk mereka mengobrol dan menjadi tempat makanan dan minuman yang akan mereka nikmati nantinya. Meja mereka di belakang meja yang ditempati para Kiseki no Sedai.

Sambil menikmati menu yang mereka pesan, pemuda-pemuda jenius basket tersebut membicarakan banyak hal. Tapi lebih didominasi tentang basket dan olahraga lainnya. Hingga sebuah pertanyaan dari Akashi pada Aomine membuat suasana nyaman tergantikan menjadi mengesalkan untuk seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Kau terlihat tak antusias, Daiki. Ada apa? Apa kau ada acara lain?" Mendengar pertanyaan dari Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, Kise, dan Murasakibara serempak menghadiahkan seluruh atensi mereka pada Aomine.

"Kalau Aomine-kun ada acara lain, kami bisa memaklumi kalau kau tak bisa datang." Kuroko memutar kepala ke arah mantan cahayanya.

"Tak biasanya kau tidak menimbulkan keributan, nanodayo. Bukannya aku peduli padamu, nanodayo. Hanya saja, terasa ada yang janggal denganmu, Aomine." _Shooter _ganteng berambut hijau membetulkan letak kacamata berbingkai hitam.

"Kalian ini mengada-ada. Memangnya aku kenapa?" Aomine memutar kedua mata bosan.

"Kau secara tak langsung mengatakan kalau aku telah salah, Daiki?" Aura pekat merah darah menguar dari sosok sang kapten Rakuzan berambut sewarna kulit buah naga.

"Apa-apan yang kau katakan, Akashi?! Kalian ini jangan seenaknya menilaiku."

"Lalu, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran, Aomine-cchi? Kau bisa mengatakan pada kami-ssu."

Aomine tetap bungkam. Lebih memilih menyesap kopi hitamnya yang tinggal separuh cangkir. Di atas nampan di depannya, sepuluh burger teriyaki belum habis dia makan.

"Kau malas dengan acara kumpul-kumpul kita karena kekasih kami juga ikut." Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan dari Akashi Seijuurou. Kalimat tadi jelas-jelas sebuah pernyataan yang telak menancapkan belati penuh cuka ke hati si remang seksi.

Midorima tersedak kentang goreng yang belum sempurna dia kunyah. Segera saja si ganteng dari keluarga Midorima meminum cappuccino yang masih utuh dan bersuhu hangat. Kise membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Kise pikir Aomine tak begitu tertarik dengan urusan romansa asal masih ada yang namanya basket di dunia ini. Kise mungkin lupa kalau Aomine juga pemuda normal seperti dirinya. Murasakibara sejenak menghentikan kunyahan, menatap penuh minat pada Akashi dan Aomine, bergantian, sebelum kembali menikmati maibo tercinta. Kuroko Tetsuya masih setia mengulum sedotan putih vanilla shake tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Aomine. Sama seperti Akashi, Kuroko juga berhasil mengambil kesimpulan dari observasinya dengan Aomine Daiki sebagai objek pengamatan.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Akashi!" Pekik tak terima Aomine malah membuat semuanya jadi terlihat jelas. Akashi menyeringai.

"Aku kira selama ada basket dan majalah porno kesukaanmu itu, Aomine-cchi tak akan peduli dengan perempuan-ssu." Kekeh geli sekaligus tatapan tak percaya Kise membuat Aomine menjitak kepala pirang tersebut tanpa ragu.

"Brengsek kau, Kise! Kau kira aku ini aseksual atau apa, hah!"

"Jadi yang dikatakan Akashi itu benar, nanodayo." Midorima ikut-ikutan menyeringai, senang bisa menguliti isi kepala Aomine.

"Itu semua karena salah Aomine-kun sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsu?"

"Aomine-kun salah mengambil _quote._"

"HAAAAH?!"

Mereka terdiam agak lama memikirkan perkataan Kuroko. Yang bisa mengalahkanku adalah aku sendiri. Kalimat yang terlalu erat hubungannya dengan Aomine Daiki.

Perasaan Aomine sangat tidak nyaman ketika teman-teman warna-warninya menyeringai ke arahnya. Bahkan Murasakibara yang tak peduli apapun asal kudapan-kudapan tak sehatnya ada dalam pelukan, juga ikut tersenyum jahil pada Aomine. Akashi memang punya sifat jahil yang tak tanggung-tanggung kejamnya, jadi Aomine tak heran lagi. Kuroko sebelas dua belas dengan sifat jahil Akashi, bersanding dangan rasa tega kalau sudah ada kesempatan seperti ini. Midorima menahan tawa mati-matian. Sifat tsundere memang merepotkan untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya. Kise Ryouta sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak, sambil sesekali memukul meja.

Sungguh, Aomine ingin memasukkan kaos kaki ke mulut si pirang agar tak mendengar suara tawa cempreng nan menyebalkan.

"jadi, Aomine tak punya kekasih karena yang bisa mencintai Aomine adalah Aomine sendiri. Mengenaskan." Midorima memalingkan muka agar wajah merah menahan tawa tak terlihat oleh yang lain.

"Itu parah sekali-ssu. Aomine-cchi tak terpuaskan kecuali oleh Aomine-cchi sendiri ya-ssu. Hahahaha, aduh aku tak tahan. Hahaha…"

"Apa maksudmu, Kise?! Diam kau! Kau mau aku cekik sampai mati, hah!"  
"Kau terlalu vulgar, Kise-kun." Tak sejalan dengan yang diucapkan, bahu Kuroko tampak bergetar menahan tawa agar tak lolos dari mulutnya.

"Membayangkan kau bermain sendiri membuatku kasihan padamu, Daiki." Akashi menyeringai kejam. Dasar iblis berwujud manusia. Mau mata merah semua, mau mata merah emas belang-belang, Akashi tetap sangat menyebalkan bagi Aomine.

"Kau pikir aku senista itu! Kalian ini…." _Deathglare _yang ditebar Aomine tak mempan sama sekali.

"Mau tidak mau kami berpikir begitu, nanodayo. Di antara kami semua, kau terlihat sangat jelas kalau… Ehm! Majalah Mai-chan mu itu menunjukkan semuanya, nanodayo."

"Apa yang salah dengan itu, hah?!" Melihat untuk beberapa waktu teman-temannya akan mengalihkan acara penindasan yang biasanya Kise jadi sasaran empuk, kepada dirinya, Aomine berdiri dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat laknat yang memalukan dirinya,

"Kalian memang teman-teman yang brengsek!"

Dari kelima pemuda warna-warni tersebut, tak ada satu pun yang tampak peduli dan akan menyusul Aomine. Mungkin memang terlihat seperti itu, tapi dalam kepala masing-masing, mereka berencana akan mengenalkan Aomine pada beberapa gadis baik kenalan mereka. Ck, mereka tak habis pikir, penggemar _Ace _Touo tersebut kan, banyak sekali. Masa iya tak ada yang disukai Aomine.

.

.

END

.

.

Dan berkahir dengan ending yang tak jelas. Huehehehe, apa ini niatnya ga total buat nistain quote Daiki ya *dor.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
